criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darth Kieduss the Wise
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spree Killer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:08, July 26, 2011 Hey Lord Kieduss! Welcome to the CM wiki. This is a Grocerybag-free zone :) --- 16:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) "Extinction of Islam"? You have a lot of nerve to make fun of that after what happened in Norway last week. By the way, you're not a "Criminal Minds Character"; that category is for characters on the show (it was made before CM:SB got its own wiki). --Jpx400 20:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) With the exception of using a show template (which automatically categorizes the user as the template dictates), everyone is free to put whatever they want on their personal page, as long as that content isn't pornographic. As has been said before, 'what is offensive to you is offensive to you'... Bottom line, if something offends you, that's your problem. Users or admins are not allowed to edit user pages that don't belong to them. Any further attempts to censor or otherwise forcefully suppress the opinions of other will result in loss of editing rights. -- User pages First and last time I explain this: - You want to use a template, this is the one for users. - This is a wiki about a TV Show, nothing more. If I find one more time hate declarations/comments, you'll be banned, period. :Have you considered that I may sound like someone that know how terrorism is, the one that uses the Islamic religion as the excuse and the one that comes from the exact opposite end of the spectrum? And you know what, both are exactly the same and neither has nothing to do with religion, politics and least of all, with the well-being of the people. Re: Harris and Klebold I read "your" article about Harris and Klebold. Almost all of it is a complete ripoff of Wikipedia's article about the Columbine High massacre and that is NOT how we roll on this wiki. It's really bad sport against those of us who put some real effort into writing articles. We had another guy here, LuvdaLord4eva, who did the same thing a while back. He copied Wikipedia's article about Bruce George Peter Lee, aka Peter Dinsdale, and pasted it here. I then wrote a whole new original article in its place. If you want to contribute to the Real Criminals section here, that's great. But if you do, put some effort into it. --Jpx400 22:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I apologize if I sounded crabby, but that massacre section was longer than some whole articles I've written. And those articles included personal backgrounds, M.O., as detailed victim lists as I could find, sources, sometimes profiles, On Criminal Minds sections, etc. And the thing is, you DID just copy it. --Jpx400 23:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Harris and Klebold sources Copied from the Harris and Klebold talk page One thing, Darth (or Cole, whichever you prefer). It would be good if you listed your sources when you add information to a Real Criminal article. I Googled your latest entries with the quotes from Harris' journal and found them in a fanfic short story you've written on Fanfiction.net. If you read them somewhere else, please list that source. --Jpx400 17:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Would a reply be too much to ask for? --Jpx400 17:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for answering. Now then, where did you get those statements from? Because a fanfic story you yourself have written is not a good source. --Jpx400 20:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry I reacted like that, but I take the Real Criminal articles seriously. Good choice of sources, by the way. --Jpx400 21:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC)